Kai vs Cherry Battle of the ex's
by cherry-star-aus
Summary: rated in case: In a beyblader reunion it is a battle of smarts to decide who was right and who was wrong in their judgement when kai's ex Cherry is staying with the bladers and still angry at Kai. r&r postponed
1. Day 1: Breakfast

Hello it's me writing something new to me very new this may be funny and random but I don't know plus for a certain strange event I write one Beyblade one I very sorry for deleting my old Beyblade ones anyone who reads this And like my former ones tell me cause I'll try to do one similar or something cause well I been watching Beyblade lately and well I try introduce old storyline again so this is kinda following up from that.

* * *

"**_I don't want to see you again get away from me," Cherry shouted at me standing there in the rain outside soaked._**

"**_But let me explain, I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to happen," I stood there trying to apologise but she wouldn't listen I don't know why I ever was with a girl who's like that. She was selfish and only used me to get to the team blade-breakers and now it's history like our stupid relationship. _**

"_Kai, are you in there dude," Tyson said waving a hand in front of Kai's face, "I asked you how was your and Cherry relationship going, you spaced out dude."_

"_That's none of your business Tyson this is a bey blader reunion and that has nothing to do with this day," Kai shouted in Tyson's face angrily._

"_Awe I can just ask her when she gets here,"_

"_What do yo mean Tyson?"_

"_She used to be on the team she's been invited she should be here soon," Max said joining the scene._

_Then a smiling Cherry entered the room and went directly to the buffet, she proceeded to eat when Kenny took her over to the rest of the team with Kai Tyson, Max and Rei, Daichi came up soon though with Hillary._

"_Hey Hiwitari," Cherry said smirking at him cruelly knowing what he felt._

"_Kai won't say how your relationship is going," Tyson said looking at Cherry who was now laughing under her breath._

"_Oh we broke up," Cherry said still smiling which was torture to the proud boy who had not even mentioned it._

"_What… why," Hillary cried out._

"_Who's this chick," Daichi said pointing at the brunette smirking at her surprise._

"_This is Cherry I guess she's Kai's ex now and she was once part of the **B**lade breakers and well that's all we can say for now," Kenny said sitting down._

"_I broke up with Kai because he cheated on me,"_

"_Kai wouldn't do that," Rei said defending him._

"_What makes you think he wouldn't, I caught him red handed," Cherry shouted catching the attention of the room._

"_I never cheated, if anything you were cheating on me," Kai yelled out in angry response._

"_What are you talking about Hiwitari?"_

"_You expect me to believe those four guys you spend so much time with are really just your best friends, that's just your stupid excuse," _

"_Yes we have been best friends for most of my life, are you implying that we have another kind of relationship," _

"_You pick out each others clothes, you spend weekends locked in your room with them what do you think I think, plus there the biggest group of idiots I have ever seen who perform bad music which I think sucks,"_

"_You did not just say that," Cherry said stepping back._

"_But I did, I called your friends idiots,"_

"_Oh you can call my friends idiots you can insult me and even cheat on me with my enemy and live but you do not diss my music," Cherry said and then slapped him across the face and stormed off into the crowd that had gathered._

"_With her enemy that's a new low," Daichi said looking at Kai standing there like a stunned mullet._

_There was silence among the group for the rest of the reunion breakfast. They still had two more days of this to go it wasn't a good situation._

_**I can't believe Kai he is nothing but an egotistical jerk.

* * *

**_

Read and Review you tell me what you want to happen  



	2. Day 1: lunch

Ok so no reviews yet but I'm going to continue anyway

* * *

_**Day one: Lunch**_

"**_What do you think you're doing Kai," I was looking right at him and Arena, "Uh Cherry I can explain…" Kai that scumbag dared to try and tell me why he was all over her like that and then Arena made it so much worse in saying, "Yeah Kai just got tired of an ordinary little orphan you know you Cherise. I hate them both I just wish I never got involved with that big shot Hiwitari._**

"_Maybe you should just try and resolve this Cherry, you and Kai were a cute couple," Hillary said smiling at Cherry hoping she would give Kai a chance._

"_So you want me to forgive the guy who basically cheated with a cheerleading ugh you just don't get it do you," yelled Cherry in Hillary's face._

"_Well thankyou for making it difficult to talk to Cherry without a fight breaking out Kai," Hillary said slumping upset about every ones mood at the moment. _

"_What I never did anything she's the one ruining every ones day with her mood; I never did anything to provoke this mood of hers her ego is just way too big," Kai said walking off again._

"_Look who's talking," Tyson said as Kai walked off._

"_Dudes its time to forget your clashes and dig down on some of this chow here you see," Tyson's grandpa said next to the big table with the Barbie-Q and began eating._

**_I lost my cool back there but I better get it back and just tease Kai and show him I don't need him at all, right then it's time to chow down._**

"_Time to chow down guys…Oh and Hillary I kinda lost my cool back there I guess I'm you know, ooh yeah steak rocks," Cherry said grabbing some steak and devouring it right on down happily for that matter._

"_Having Mood swings huh," Kai said when he approached the cheerful girl who just replied, "Maybe if you got that stick out of your ass you could get over me; if you haven't realised I am over you."_

_**What did she say to me, she is such a jealous cow why the hell could anyone let alone me love a human like that, although she is a tough kid and she really makes me mad when she ignores me I might be jealous myself. What am I thinking I can't fall for that again she may act tough but she is nothing but a little girl who needs someone to talk to half the time? When we were together she did tell me things but why keep them to myself she deserves to be punished no one should be able to dump me no matter who they are.

* * *

**_

_Read and Review please I want to know what you think Kai should do threaten or humiliate Cherry with these secrets._


	3. 3: Day 1: Dinner

Good so far but I continue

**Day one: Dinner

* * *

**

"Things have surely quietened down since lunch I think those two may have calmed down, that's good," Hillary said sitting down in the mess hall waiting for dinner to be cooked with the rest of the beybladers.

"This was meant to be a quiet relaxing vacation then those two began fighting," Daichi said loudly.

"What happened between them anyway? I have seen relationships gone sour but this is ridiculous," Tyson said looking at the two on opposite sides of the room.

"Ok I have to do something about this," Daichi said standing up.

"I think they're better off not speaking," Hillary said trying to stop Daichi from getting them at each others throats again.

Cherry walked to the kitchen which involved passing by Kai and she snarled and walked in asking for when the food would be done.

Daichi ran up to her as she was about to pass Kai again and pulled her over to him and said, "Ok you two have to resolve this, from what I heard you were a great couple."

"Fine Kai I'll tell you exactly what I feel," Cherry hastily said grinding her teeth as a crowd gathered around.

"Watch it, Cherise," Kai said emotionlessly.

"You once appealed to me,"

"Yes, tell him how you feel Cherry," a hopeful bystander said.

"I once may have fooled myself into believing it was love."

"Why'd you walk out you afraid of commitment?"

"YOU KNOW WHY I LEFT YOU DIRTBAG! YOU ABSOLUTLEY HUMILIATED ME!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"

"YOU HAD AN AFFAIR WITH HER!"

"IT WAS A ONE NIGHT THING!"

"I don't have to waste my breath on you….if it was a man I could have handled it…if it was a hooker I could have handled it, but it was with her, Vanessa she is one of my biggest rivals and a cheerleader."

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME CHERRY…IT WAS AN ACCIDENT"

"I DON'T LOVE YOU HIWITARI…"

"What?"

"I hate you Hiwitari, and I will never forgive you,"

"FOODS DONE BLADERS!" the chef declared.

"I'll eat and then I might leave...I have nothing here"

The room ate in silence as Cherry chewed down and walked to her room and slept on her bed.


End file.
